


A hero by my side

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short Highschool AU where Calum gets bullied and Michael has anger issues.</p><p>Or, where Michael beats the shit out of the guy that dares to lay a hand on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hero by my side

Michael walked through the school halls, on his way to the boy’s locker room. His boyfriend, Calum, who he had been dating for only two months now, had been on the team since freshman year. The boy was very good at it; he was the very first junior co-captain at their school. He had always been good at it. Michael had been on his team when they were only six years old, but the older boy hadn’t been good at it and he didn’t like it either. He had always watched and supported his best friend and now lover though.

Another reason Michael didn’t play football was because of his anger issues. He got mad a lot and whenever that happened, he lost control over his body. He had beaten up quite a few children when his mum took him to a special therapist for children. She taught him ways to control his anger and he started boxing.

 

Michael heard noises coming from the locker room, and he walked in as he always did.

“Fucking faggot, you thought I didn’t see you staring at me, did you?”

Michael didn’t like what he heard and sprinted around the corner, where the boys usually got dressed. His eyes grew wide when he saw Calum crouched down against the lockers, a large senior in front of him. His eyes were big in terror and his whole body was trembling.

“Why would I want to look at you?” Calum shot back, not as powerful as he had hoped. It was more off a whisper, like a last resort. Michael hurried towards the two boys, but he wasn’t in time to stop the boy’s fist as it landed on Calum’s nose, making him cry out in pain.

“GET THE **FUCK** OFF OF HIM!” Michael yelled, rage taking over. He could deal with a lot of things, but not with other people hurting the one’s he loved. Michael, who was a senior himself – grabbed the slightly shorter boy, pushed him against a locker and let his fist land on his face over and over and over. Everything went blurry inside of him, all he could think was: ‘he hurt Calum, he hurt Calum’. It repeated inside of him like a mantra, and he hit the boy with force every single time the short sentence shot through him. He vaguely felt a pain go through his hand with every punch and he felt Calum pulling at his arm, he could hear him begging for Michael to stop but his thoughts were too loud. The boy’s friends tried to get Michael off of their team mate but Michael pushed them away, punched some of them in the face too.

 

Michael had no idea how long he had been fighting when the trainer and the janitor came in to tear the two boys apart. Michael’s face was bright red and he was glaring at the bully like he was ready to kill him.

Michael got led to an empty classroom as Calum’s attacker was brought to the nurse. Michael caught a glimpse of the damage he had done, and he felt a mixture of pride and regret go through him.

Calum grabbed Michael’s upper arm with both hands and clung to his side. The boys didn’t talk to each other and Michael didn’t even dare to look at him. The principal walked into the classroom the boys were waiting in, talked to them for a little bit and then let them both go home to calm down. The principal knew Michael had anger issues and he also knew the boy worked really hard on constraining it. He also knew he didn’t start it, but that didn’t make it right off course.

“We’ll have to talk about this with you and you’re parents. But now I want you two to go home to process what just happened.”

The boys thanked the man and went to Calum’s house. Calum, who was still shaking from the punch he had received, but mostly from everything that happened afterwards, started to clean and bandage his boyfriends bleeding hand. He hadn’t said a word since the incident and Michael didn’t like it.

“Calum…” he softly spoke. The boy didn’t react, just silently finished what he was doing. Michael watched his face. His nose had stopped bleeding but his upper lip was a bit wounded and swollen. He looked a bit pale and Michael knew he was shocked. Calum had never seen his boyfriend like this and Michael knew it wasn’t a good look on him.

“Cal, I’m really sorry but…”

The younger boy interrupted him by gently pressing his lips against Michael’s. He could taste a bit of blood on them and if Calum’s mouth hadn’t been on his to calm him down, he’d get furious all over again. Calum sat down on his defender’s lap and kissed him with more passion, even though it hurt his face. Michael’s hands protectively roamed over his back. He didn’t understand how people could hurt this boy; hate him because he was in love with another guy. Michael couldn’t get his head around it, Calum was the most precious human being he had ever laid eyes on, and he had never hurt anyone. He was the last person on this earth who deserved to be treated like that.

“I love you.” Calum softly spoke in the kiss.

“I’m so sorry I went all hulk on him.” Michael chuckled, even though he knew it was kind off inappropriate.

“Are you okay?” the senior asked.

“Yeah. It doesn’t hurt that much. I’m just a bit shocked, is all.” Calum admitted. It stung, deep down inside of Michael. He knew it had scared the younger boy, finding out his boyfriend was capable of doing such things to another human being. Sure, Michael had told him about his problem but he hadn’t seen it before.

“I’m so sorry Cal, for going crazy like that. But I couldn’t help it, he was hurting you and just thinking about it makes me so mad.” Michael hissed.

“It’s okay, I know. I’m actually really flattered you did that for me.” Calum sucked on the skin beneath Michael’s ear and left a trail off kisses all over his neck to his collarbone until he was stopped by the fabric of Michael’s shirt. He removed it immediately, revealing a few fresh, red bruises all over his upper body.

“Fuck. Are you okay?” Calum muttered as he let his fingers ghost over the bruises. Michael hadn’t even felt them, everything had been a blur.

“I’m fine. I’m just really glad you are okay.” Michael spoke.

Calum wrapped his arms around the older boy and pulled him as close as possible. He knew the bullying would either get worse or stop completely, but he could handle it, as long as he had a hero on his side to safe him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a bit short but I hope you liked it.. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr...
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
